Otros Mundos
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: POST 6x07 / Bonnie no manda su magia de vuelta en Ms. Cuddles. Intenta salir del mundo prisión junto a Kai, esperando que él no lo mate. ¿Pero qué sucederá cuando, en vez de viajar al presente, viajen a otro mundo prisión? / Este fic participa en "Calendario de personajes y parejas" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva historia. Parece que estoy en racha. Aunque lo que pasa es que me apunto a demasiadas cosas.

 **AVISO:** Este fic participa en "Calendario de personajes y parejas" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

Pareja de la segunda quincena de Julio: Bonkai.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; son propiedad de la CW.

 **#PALABRAS:** 2,516.

* * *

 **OTROS MUNDOS**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

—Es ahora o nunca —dijo Kai, visiblemente emocionado.

Bonnie lo ignoró, tomó el Ascendente y se hizo un corte en la palma derecha. Iba a volver a casa. Sí, lo iba a hacer de la mano de un psicópata, pero al fin y al cabo iba a hacerlo. Y tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Porque, por mucho que Kai pareciera dispuesto a tratarla bien, e incluso si le había traído a Ms. Cuddles, seguía siendo un asesino psicópata, y podía matarla en cualquier momento. ¿Quién le aseguraba a Bonnie que no fuera a matarla de la manera más dolorosa posible en cuanto volvieran al presente?

La chica comenzó a cantar, temerosa y a la vez emocionada.

— _Sangima Maerma_ —Kai la agarró del brazo con fuerza, y Bonnie emitió un quejido de dolor. Acababa de cortarse la palma, y tenía el brazo algo sensible.

—Por si acaso estabas pensando en irte sin mi-el chico le guiñó un ojo, y Bonnie apenas logró resistir las ganas de darle una bofetada.

— _Sangima Maerma. Ascendarum Cavea._

Mientras que Bonnie cantaba, el Ascendente se movió, y Kai miró hacia arriba. Estaba sucediendo. Se iban a casa. Bonnie cerró los ojos. No quería mirar. Alargó un pie, asegurándose de que la mochila viajaba junto a ellos, y ambos desaparecieron del mundo prisión.

* * *

—Bonnie, abre los ojos —una voz susurraba en su oído.

Bonnie sentía unos brazos rodeándola, unos brazos cálidos y fuertes que la hacían sentir bien. La chica no sabía dónde estaba, y a pesar de saber que lo único que tenía que hacer para averiguarlo era abrir los ojos, no lo hacía. No podía hacerlo; había algo que le impedía abrir los ojos. Estaba agotada. Lo único que quería era dejarse caer y dormir durante dos días seguidos.

—Bonnie, ¿quieres dormir en mis brazos mientras que te llevo a casa?

La chica sabía que las palabras que estaba escuchando tenían algún significado, pero era incapaz de encontrarlo. En lo único en lo que pudo fijarse fue en que los brazos que la habían estado rodeando habían pasado ahora a cogerla en brazos, y la estaban llevando a través de un bosque.

Un bosque. La bruja no sabía por qué estaba tan segura de dónde estaba. Tal vez fuera el olor a otoño, o por el ruido de las pisadas sobre las hojas, o que recordaba haber caminado por un bosque no hacía mucho, básicamente arrastrada por alguien. ¿Por quién? Bonnie no podía recordarlo. Sólo sabía que era un hombre. Un hombre alto.

—Vamos, Bon. Pensaba que estarías más emocionada por haber vuelto a la realidad.

Y entonces, Bonnie recordó. Abrió los ojos al instante y empezó a forcejear, intentando que Kai la soltara. El chico rió al verla luchar contra él, y haciendo caso de sus deseos, la soltó.

Bonnie cayó al suelo de culo. Soltó un gemido de dolor y miró hacia arriba. Kai la miraba con una gran sonrisa. Tenía la mochila a la espalda, y acababa de sacar a Ms. Cuddles, a quien sostenía frente a ella. La soltó también, dejando que cayera encima suya. Bonnie lo fulminó con la mirada y comenzó a levantarse, ignorando la mano que le tendía Kai.

—No seas orgullosa, Bonnie. Vamos, hacemos un gran equipo. Vámonos a comer algo. Yo invito.

—Debería matarte.

—Deberías —la sonrisa de Kai parecía imposible de borrar—. Pero no vas a hacerlo. Vamos, sabes que no puedes. Eres demasiado buena para eso.

Bonnie lo ignoró, y comenzó a caminar. Sabía perfectamente hacia dónde debía caminar; llevaba visitando aquellos bosques desde que tenía memoria. Caminaba hacia su casa. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de tiempo. No podía ir a su casa. No podía llevar a Kai a su casa. Allí la mataría y, como nadie la estaría esperando, nadie la echaría nunca en falta. Así que la bruja cambió de dirección y comenzó a caminar hacia casa de los Salvatore. Allí siempre había vampiros poderosos capaces de matar a Kai.

Kai, a pesar de todo pronóstico, la siguió sin rechistar. No la estaba matando ni torturando, lo cual, interpretó Bonnie, era buena señal. Tal vez aquello significara que no la iba a matar en ningún momento. O tal vez no. Con él era imposible saber.

—Por un momento pensé que me fallarías, ¿sabes? Pero tú también querías volver. Lo querías tanto o más que yo. Y yo sé por qué.

—¿Ah, sí? —Bonnie no quería hacer caso de sus comentarios de loco, pero había momentos como aquel en los que no podía evitarlo—. ¿Y por qué?

—Porque tú no eres como yo. Yo puedo aguantar solo porque estoy loco. Pero tú… Si te quedaras sola no tendrías a nadie con quien hablar. Tú no puedes hablar sola.

Bonnie reflexionó sobre lo que el chico había dicho durante el resto del camino. Tenía razón. Todo lo que Kai le había dicho era verdad. Ella era demasiado buena para pasar tiempo en absoluta soledad. No habría aguantado, ni siquiera estando con Kai. Se habría vuelto loca. Tan loca como él.

Llegaron a la casa cuando ya casi anochecía. Y fue entonces cuando notaron algo extraño. Todas las luces estaban apagadas. No había ningún coche aparcado en la puerta. No había nadie. La casa estaba totalmente vacía.

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —preguntó Kai cuando Bonnie abrió la puerta y, al gritar, nadie contestó—. Cualquiera diría que seguimos en el mundo prisión.

Bonnie no contestó, a pesar de que pensara lo mismo que él. Aquel silencio era demasiado raro. Era exactamente igual que si siguieran en el mundo prisión. Ambos brujos investigaron la casa, y a pesar de encontrarla en el mismo estado que en el presente (o en el futuro), estaba vacía.

Kai se sentó en un sofá cuando se cansó de caminar por la casa, y Bonnie lo acompañó poco después, aunque tan lejos de él como pudo. Estaba agotada, sin saber bien por qué, y el brujo parecía estar en el mismo estado. Así que, sin saber muy bien por qué se sintió lo suficientemente segura como para hacerlo, Bonnie se recostó en el sofá y se durmió.

* * *

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, Bonnie no estaba tumbada en el sofá. En cambio, estaba en una cama, la misma cama que había ocupado durante su estancia en 1994. Cómo había llegado hasta allí, la chica no lo sabía, pero al ver a la persona sentada en el sillón al otro lado de la habitación tuvo sus sospechas. Kai no la miraba, tenía la mirada clavada en un libro bastante nuevo, que claramente no había existido en 1994. Bonnie sólo tuvo que echarle un vistazo para averiguar que era _50 Sombras de Grey_. Cómo había llegado a casa de los Salvatore era un misterio.

—Dime que no has estado leyendo eso durante todo el rato que yo he estado dormida. Porque tú, así, eres lo más terrorífico que he visto en mi vida —comentó la chica, incorporándose en la cama.

—No entiendo esta historia —Kai ignoró el comentario de Bonnie. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y parecía muy confuso—. ¿Por qué deja ella que la trate así? Si yo fuera ella, lo mataba.

—Sí, tú siempre tienes medidas muy efectivas. No ha vuelto nadie, ¿no?

—No. Y he visto algo aún más raro. No hay nadie en los alrededores. ¿Qué has hecho, Bon?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Bonnie, quedando sentada en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y una mirada somnolienta.

—Nos has mandado a otro mundo prisión. Y, créeme, estoy aguantándome mucho para no matarte en este mismo momento.

—No te he mandado a otro mundo prisión. Para empezar, porque ni siquiera sabía que había otros. Y además, no sabría cómo.

Kai se quedó en silencio, pero no parecía aceptar sus palabras del todo. Por una vez, Bonnie lo comprendía. Tenía sentido que Kai temiera haberse quedado atrapado de nuevo. Y sin embargo no la atacó, y la chica no tuvo más remedio que aceptar aquella duda. No podía pedir más que aquello.

El chico dejó el libro y se levantó. Se acercó a ella y se colocó a su altura. Estiró una mano y la colocó en su hombro. No ejerció mucha presión, pero el dolor que sintió Bonnie de repente la hizo gritar. Le estaba quitando la magia otra vez. La chica intentó apartarse, pero no lo logró, así que al final se dejó caer en la cama, prácticamente dejándose matar. Bonnie suplicaba entre lágrimas, pero Kai no se detenía. Al final, el chico la soltó, y la chica cerró los ojos, tan agotada que sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

—Esto es sólo un aviso. Más te vale que nos saques de aquí, Bonnie. Porque como no lo hagas te mato. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

La chica asintió con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Y luego se quedó dormida.

* * *

Bonnie despertó al notar el olor de la mermelada de arándanos. La favorita de Kai. La chica abrió los ojos, y descubrió a su lado una bandeja con su desayuno. Un café, un vaso de zumo de naranja natural, dos tostadas con mermelada y unos croissants. El chico estaba sentado en el mismo sillón que antes, leyendo todavía el mismo libro. Cuando vio despertar a la chica, dejó el libro y sonrió, antes de saludarle con la mano.

—Deja de leer ese maldito libro mientras que yo duermo a tu lado.

—Cállate y desayuna, Bon. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Y Bonnie desayunó. Tenía mucha hambre, y no pudo resistirse al desayuno en la cama. Por suerte, Kai abandonó la habitación y la dejó tranquila. La chica se prometió a sí misma requisar todo tipo de literatura erótica de la casa. O del mundo prisión en general. Le daba muy mala espina dejar a Kai con aquellos libros. Quién sabía las ideas que le podían provocar esos libros.

Cuando estuvo llena, se dio una ducha y se vistió con ropa de Elena. Era una suerte que la chica viviera en casa de los Salvatore la mayor parte del tiempo, porque, aunque la vampira fuera más alta que ella, era mejor llevar ropa suya que de Damon o de Stefan. Bonnie bajó las escaleras, y se encontró a Kai en el sofá leyendo un periódico. Aquel era un buen primer paso; así podrían averiguar en qué día estaban.

—Seis de Febrero de 2013-anunció Kai-. ¿Este es el presente?

—Tú eres el que cuentas los días. ¿Para qué me preguntas?

—Intento entablar una conversación. Menudo mal humor que tienes por las mañanas, Bonster. Pero, para tu información, no, no lo es. Estamos en el futuro.

Bonnie lo ignoró y le quitó el periódico de las manos. Apoyada en el sofá, comenzó a leerlo, intentando averiguar lo que había sucedido en Mystic Falls que pudiera justificar la creación de un mundo prisión. No vio nada extraño que hubiera sucedido en Mystic Falls, pero sí en Nueva Orleans. Un asesinato múltiple. El asesino no había sido descubierto. Al menos no por la policía.

—Ya sé lo que tenemos que hacer.

—Viajar a Nueva Orleans. Hagamos turismo, Bon. No hice mucho en mi mundo prisión.

—Coge un coche y vayámonos.

Kai la miró con una ceja alzada. Bonnie la ignoró y cogió un abrigo. Tenían que darse prisa. Tenían que salir de allí.

—No vamos a ir en coche. Los coches son lentos. Y hay que ser un poco más aventurera, Bon-Bon.

—¿Qué quieres, ir andando?

—Hombre, tampoco hay que ser tan aventureros. Sígueme.

Bonnie lo siguió. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. No sabía a dónde llegaría con él, pero sí sabía que, si alguien conocía algo sobre los mundos prisión, era Kai Parker. Caminaron durante un rato, hasta llegar a un helipuerto. A un helipuerto. Bonnie se quedó quieta en el sitio, pero Kai siguió caminando hasta abrir la puerta del único helicóptero que había. Al ver que la chica se había quedado quieta, alzó una ceja a modo de desafío. Bonnie, con el único objetivo de borrar aquella expresión de su rostro, caminó a grandes zancadas al helicóptero y subió sin su ayuda.

Pocos minutos después, se arrepintió de su decisión. Y aquello no tenía que ver con la manera de pilotar de Kai, que era bastante profesional y estable, sino con el hecho de que el chico no dejaba de parlotear y de burlarse de su miedo. Quería llegar ya. No soportaría aquello durante mucho tiempo.

Por suerte o por desgracia, Kai viajaba a una gran velocidad. En cuanto llegaron, Bonnie se aseguró de bajar al instante y vomitar en el suelo. El chico hizo una mueca de asco y se apartó de ella tanto como pudo. Bonnie se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y se levantó. Caminó hasta acercarse a Kai,y lo fulminó con la mirada al ver su mirada de diversión.

—Como se te ocurra reírte de mí te mato. Y te conviene recordar que este no es tu mundo prisión. Aquí mueres como cualquier otro.

Kai soltó una carcajada y comenzó a caminar. No sabía hacia dónde iba, ni dónde podría estar la persona a la que buscaban, así que caminaban a ciegas.

Llegaron al cementerio del barrio francés, con Kai a la cabeza. Y es que el chico había notado magia en el lugar. No se lo había dicho a Bonnie por si acaso su poder había fallado; no quería quedar en evidencia delante de una bruja tan poderosa como ella. Se detuvieron en la puerta, cuando la magia fue lo suficientemente evidente como para que la propia Bonnie lo notara.

La chica sonrió y se giró hacia Kai, que repentinamente estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Como siempre, el brujo invadía su espacio personal; y como cada vez que lo hacía, Bonnie se sentía inquieta y se ruborizaba. Kai giró la cabeza y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Se acercó todavía más a ella, hasta quedar a sólo unos pocos centímetros. Bonnie contuvo el aliento. Y entonces él giró la cabeza y le habló al oído.

—Si planeas besarme podrías al menos lavarte los dientes primero.

Bonnie se apartó de él y le dio un empujón. Entró en el cementerio ignorando sus carcajadas y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Si había alguien ahí dentro, lo encontrarían. Kai la siguió, silbando y cantando. La chica quiso matarlo en ese mismo instante, pero se contuvo. Necesitaba a Kai. Necesitaba a alguien que supiera sobre mundos prisión.

No necesitaron caminar mucho. Poco antes de llegar a un panteón bastante grande, Kai la agarró por la cintura y la hizo girarse. Frente a ellos había un chico joven, alto y guapo, que miraba a Bonnie con una sonrisa. La chica no sabía quién era, pero por lo visto él sí que lo sabía.

—Es un placer volver a verte, pequeña bruja —Bonnie se puso tensa al reconocer el apodo. Sólo una persona la había llamado así; una persona a la que creía muerta y de cuya muerte se había alegrado—. Ojalá las circunstancias fueran mejores.

—Kol.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo listo. Esperaba hacer de esto un two-shot, pero creo que al final será un shortfic. Todavía no estoy del todo segura, pero me estoy entreteniendo mucho escribiendo a Kol y a Kai, así que escribiré mientras pueda.

Con suerte, tendré otro capítulo para el miércoles.

 **#PALABRAS:** 2,453.

* * *

 **OTROS MUNDOS**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

—Me alegra que me recuerdes, querida.

Kol, incluso en otro cuerpo, seguía siendo él. Claro que Bonnie lo reconocía. Era imposible no reconocer esa condescendencia y ese tono de superioridad. La bruja frunció el ceño. Kol había muerto, y se había desvanecido con el Otro Lado. Ella había vivido aquello. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, en su propio mundo prisión. Kai, detrás de Bonnie, le colocó una mano en el hombro, pidiendo explicaciones sin decir nada.

Bonnie suspiró, y pasó a explicar lo que estaba sucediendo. O, al menos, lo que ella creía que estaba sucediendo.

—Este es Kol Mikaelson, un vampiro original. Pero este no es su cuerpo.

—No. Mi otro cuerpo era mucho mejor, ¿no te parece, Bonnie? —Kol le guiñó un ojo, pero la chica no respondió—. Ya no soy un vampiro original. Me mataron. Pero volví a la vida gracias a mi mami. Sólo para que mi hermano me matara. Pero no morí del todo, porque acabé aquí.

—¿Qué? —Kai no parecía comprender nada; Bonnie disfrutó por primera vez de verlo así, confuso y extrañado—. ¿Qué es un vampiro original?

—Me gustaría mostrártelo pero, desgraciadamente, no elegí el cuerpo que quería. Este no está mal, pero soy sólo un brujo. Y me gusta, creedme, pero a veces se hace aburrido.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Estoy por gusto—contestó el chico, sin ningún atisbo de ironía. Bonnie frunció el ceño.

—¿No hiciste nada malo? En el periódico aparecen unos asesinatos.

—Sí. Pero no los cometí yo. Hay mucha maldad por Nueva Orleans. Pero me halaga que pienses que hayan sido cosa mía.

Kol se giró y comenzó a andar, y Bonnie la siguió sin dudar. Kai rodó los ojos y fulminó al anteriormente vampiro con la mirada, antes de seguir a ambos brujos por el escalofriante cementerio. Llegaron hasta un panteón, en el que Kol entró sin dudar. Al cruzar la puerta, todos notaron la magia que rodeaba la sala y que llenaba la estancia.

Era una sala de lo más extraña. Estaba llena de mesas y estanterías llenas de objetos mágicos, la mayoría de gran poder.

—Bienvenidos a mi pequeña casa de juegos —Kol se giró y abrió los brazos con su mejor sonrisa—. Aquí he pasado yo varios de los mejores momentos de mi vida, acompañado de poderosas y sensuales brujas.

—Es listo, eso hay que concedérselo —susurró Kai en el oído de Bonnie. Luego levantó la voz—. ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

—Aquí hay un Ascendente. ¿No es eso lo que necesitamos?

—¿Y cómo sabes tú de eso? —preguntó Kai mientras que cogía una daga de una de las estanterías y la examinaba con ojo crítico—. Los Ascendentes y los mundos prisión son cosa de los Gemini.

—Bueno, yo tengo muchos años. He visto muchas cosas.

Bonnie se acercó a otra de las estanterías y la revisó por encima. Había cosas muy raras en aquel lugar, objetos de gran poder, llenos de magia oscura.

Kai se acercó a ella y le pasó la mano por la cintura de modo posesivo. Bonnie frunció el ceño, pero al sentir sus dedos en la piel de su cintura que no cubría su camiseta se calló. Si decía algo que lo cabreara, nada le aseguraba que no fuera a drenarla de su magia hasta la muerte. Ya había estado cerca de hacerlo en varias ocasiones. Así que se dejó llevar por Kai hasta estar casi en la puerta.

—Lo siento, pero no estamos interesados. Antes tenemos cosas que hacer. Si quieres puedes marcharte sin nosotros. O, al menos, puedes intentarlo.

—Vamos, ambos sabéis que no puedo marcharme sin sangre Bennett. Así que, querida, si eres tan amable…

—No, de eso nada. La sangre de Bonnie es mía. Ya lo siento.

Kai tiró de ella hasta que salieron del lugar, y luego empezaron a correr. La chica no quería correr, porque seguía sintiéndose cansada, pero no podía soltarse del agarre del brujo, así que tuvo que seguirlo. Salieron del cementerio y se internaron en las calles de la ciudad. Estaban tan vacías que le daban a Nueva Orleans un aire de ciudad fantasma que daba escalofríos a Bonnie. Quería volver a casa. Quería volver al presente.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron en la parte trasera de un edificio, Bonnie apoyó las manos en las rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento. Kai, a su lado, se sentó en el suelo y la miró mientras que ella luchaba porque el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? Lo necesitamos para conseguir el Ascendente —Bonnie no comprendía lo que Kai había hecho. Pero, pensando claramente, ¿cuándo había encontrado sentido alguno a sus acciones?

—No, no lo necesitamos. Cierta brujita me enseñó no hace mucho que, cuando no necesitamos a alguien, hay que acabar con él —Kai, con todo el descaro del mundo, le guiñó un ojo. Luego la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hasta que cayó de rodillas frente a él—. Tengo el Ascendente, _querida_.

Bonnie frunció el ceño al escuchar la mofa en la última palabra de Kai. Se estaba mofando del modo en que la trataba Kol. Estaba… ¿celoso?

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

—A nada. Bueno, ¿nos vamos o qué? —el chico se giró y observó el Ascendente.

—Kai —Bonnie se acercó a él y lo detuvo colocándole la mano en el brazo. El chico se giró, molesto—. ¿Estás celoso?

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Bonnie, ¿no serás tú la interesada en que yo esté celoso?

Bonnie rodó los ojos. Vale, no tendría que haber dicho nada, había básicamente dado pie a que Kai la molestara durante el resto de su estancia en aquel mundo prisión y en cualquier otro. Había sido estúpida, ¿y todo por qué, por una suposición? Bonnie no se había sentido tan tonta en mucho tiempo.

La chica volvió a apoyarse contra la pared. No había nada que pudiera hacer, al menos sola. Así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que Kai terminara con todas sus estupideces y luego marcharse. Quería irse, le daba igual si con Kai o con Kol. Sólo quería marcharse.

Kai siguió burlándose de su comentario por unos cuantos minutos, en los que lo único que Bonnie hizo fue mirar los edificios que veía desde su posición, pensando en lo que le gustaría poder visitar Nueva Orleans algún día. Cuando estuviera en el presente, y las calles estuvieran llenas de gente, de arte y de música. Mientras que estuviera encerrada en el mundo prisión, todo sería igual de deprimente.

—Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías —dijo Kai al final, poniéndose serio—. Tenemos que descubrir cuál es el evento celestial que ha permitido crear este mundo prisión. Y luego nos iremos.

—No tan rápido, Harry Potter —comentó una voz a unos metros de ellos. Ambos se giraron y encontraron a Kol mirándolos con los brazos cruzados—. No podéis haberos olvidado de mí, ¿no?

—No te necesitamos, Mikaelson —respondió Kai. Luego se arrimó a Bonnie y le habló al oído—. ¿Quién es Harry Potter?

—¿Cuál es el evento celestial? —preguntó Bonnie ignorando la pregunta de Kai—. Si nos dices eso podrás volver con nosotros.

Kol soltó una carcajada. Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, pero se detuvo antes de que Kai considerara que estaba demasiado cerca y se lanzara sobre él para matarlo. Tanto Kol como Bonnie sabían que eso sería lo que el brujo haría, habían conocido a los suficientes psicópatas a lo largo de su vida como para saberlo.

—No os necesito. Y si sigo aquí es por voluntad propia, así que no sé qué estáis intentando, brujitos.

—Vamos, Kol. Ayúdanos. ¿Por qué no quieres volver?

—Porque en el presente estoy muriendo. Y después de tanto tiempo muerto, no quiero volver a morir antes de haber vivido lo suficiente.

—Si no quieres volver, dinos lo que necesitamos y así nos iremos y te dejaremos aquí como quieres.

—No —Kol se apoyó en una pared y colocó ambos brazos en la nuca—. Veréis, al principio no pensé en todo. Estaba desesperado, y actué sin pensar. Pero ahora… me aburro.

Kai puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en el suelo. Ya veía que no irían a ningún lugar en un futuro cercano. El ex-vampiro no los dejaría marchar, y Kai dudaba que Bonnie dejara que él matara al otro brujo. Incluso con los más malos, la chica era incapaz de aceptar los asesinatos.

Bonnie intentó convencer a Kol durante varios minutos; minutos que Kai utilizó para releer el periódico, que había decidido traer por si acaso lo necesitaban. Buscó en todo el periódico por si se hablaba de algún evento celestial, y lo encontró. Pero no era del 6 de febrero, sino del 21 de enero. Una conjunción entre la Luna y Júpiter. Kai no sabía por qué se estaba hablando de aquel evento dos semanas después de que sucediera, pero no le prestó demasiada atención. Si no había evento celestial, no había portal al mundo real.

—Explícanos esto —dijo el brujo, señalando el artículo.

—Puede, y sólo digo puede, que cierto brujo en Nueva Orleans atrajera el poder de aquel evento durante varios días.

—Así que no podemos volver —dijo Bonnie. No era una pregunta. La chica se dejó caer al suelo y enterró la cabeza entre las rodillas.

—No; sí que podemos. Sólo hay que encontrar dónde está ese poder.

—Y tú lo sabes… —Kai sonrió.

Kol guiñó un ojo, dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Kai y a Bonnie a solas. El chico se arrimó a la bruja y suspiró. Tendrían mucho trabajo que hacer si querían volver al presente. Pero no sabían qué hacer. Estaban en un punto muerto, y eran incapaces de pensar dónde podrían encontrar ese poder que los podría llevar de nuevo al presente.

—¿Bon? —Kai colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica. Ella no se movió, y aquello asustó a Kai. Bonnie siempre luchaba—. Bonnie, no pierdas la esperanza. Encontraremos la magia. Y nos iremos.

—¿Y si no lo hacemos? —Bonnie lo miró; estaba llorando—. ¿Y si no logramos volver nunca?

Kai la rodeó con un brazo y la apretó contra él. La chica apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se desahogó durante varios minutos. Nunca se había sentido tan perdida. Cuando había acabado en 1994 con Damon, lo había tenido a él como equilibrio; luego, cuando se había quedado sola, había sabido cómo volver al presente, y aquello le había dado esperanzas. Pero ahora… Ahora estaba encerrada en el futuro, con dos psicópatas y sin saber cómo volver.

Finalmente, cuando la chica quiso apartarse, Kai no le dejó. La apretó con un brazo mientras que la despeinaba con la otra mano; y Bonnie, contrariamente a como siempre actuaba, no le pegó, ni lo mató. Rió y se dejó abrazar.

—Gracias, Kai. Has demostrado no ser tan cerdo como yo pensaba.

—No te hagas ideas equivocadas —Kai le dirigió su sonrisa más asesina—. Soy un cerdo. Pero de vez en cuando me canso de ser malo.

—No te cansas. Buscas emociones.

—Será eso.

Kai le dio un beso en la frente, se levantó y le ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, la agarró por los hombros y le susurró al oído:

—Ojalá me hubieras hecho caso y te hubieras lavado los dientes. Un beso en los labios habría hecho el momento mucho más romántico.

—Deja de repetir la misma tontería —Bonnie se apartó de él y lo fulminó con la mirada—. Y te voy a decir dos cosas: primero, no quiero que me beses, así que me alegro de haber vomitado; y segundo, me los habría lavado si tuviera dónde y con qué.

—Sigue mintiéndote a ti misma, Bonster. Estás muriendo porque te bese. Si en estos momentos me acercara a ti, estoy seguro de que te temblarían las piernas y se te aceleraría el pulso.

—Cállate y búscame un lugar en el que descansar. Estoy agotada.

—Habitación doble, ¿no? Con camas juntas.

Bonnie rodó los ojos, pero lo siguió. Si él quería seguir jodiéndola, ella se encargaría de alejarse de él tanto como le fuera posible. Tal vez incluso viajaba al otro lado del mundo. Pero no en helicóptero. La chica no pensaba volver a subir a un helicóptero en su vida. Si necesitaban viajar a otro lugar, iría a pie. Le daba igual que Kai se burlara de ella.

Al final Kai y ella acabaron en un hotel de cinco estrellas. Kai intentó que durmieran en una habitación doble tal y como había prometido, pero Bonnie fue a la habitación más lejana a la suya, se lavó los dientes y se durmió al instante. Estaba agotada. Ya se preocuparía de todos los problemas a su alrededor al día siguiente.

* * *

Cuando despertó, la chica no abrió los ojos. Sentía que todavía podría pasarse una o dos horas más metida en la cama, así que se dispuso a hacer justo aquello. Se giró en la cama, y chocó contra algo duro. No algo, sino alguien.

Bonnie abrió los ojos. Y se levantó de la cama al instante.

—Buenos días, querida —saludó el chico desde su cama con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Cómo has entrado aquí, Kol?

—No cerraste la puerta. Lo tomé como una invitación —el chico le guiñó un ojo, y Bonnie se enfureció. Le lanzó un cojín, que el chico esquivó sin un gran esfuerzo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que ya habías dejado claro que no querías ayudarnos.

—También os dije que estaba aburrido —Kol se levantó y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación—. Sois mi entretenimiento. Más os vale hacerlo bien.

—¿¡Bonnie!? —gritó Kai desde el pasillo. Sin esperar respuesta, entró en la habitación, pero se detuvo en el sitio al instante. Un segundo después, se lanzó sobre Kol, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó contra la pared—. ¿Nadie te ha enseñado a ti que no se espía a jóvenes damas en su sueño?

—Muchos han intentado hacerlo. Pero yo me caracterizo por el poco caso que hago en general.

Kol le dio un empujón y se alisó las arrugas de la camisa. El chico sonreía y aceptaba las miradas asesinas que le dirigía el otro brujo.

Bonnie los ignoró y se marchó al baño. Los odiaba. A ambos. Ojalá estuviera con cualquier otra persona en el mundo prisión. No con ellos. Con ninguno. Así que, decidida a ignorarlos, los dejó discutiendo como niños pequeños y se metió en la ducha. Mientras que el agua caliente la ayudaba a relajarse, comenzó a idear un plan que, con total seguridad, le ayudaría a volver, tanto con los dos brujos como sin ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capítulo de la historia listo. Como dije en el último capítulo, creo que iré publicando los miércoles y los domingos, pero eso será mientras que pueda escribir. No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá esta historia, pero no muchos, porque la historia tampoco da para tanto.

 **#PALABRAS:** 2,554.

* * *

 **OTROS MUNDOS**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

Cuando Bonnie salió de la ducha, su habitación estaba vacía. La chica agradeció su soledad en silencio y se vistió. Quería cambiarse de ropa pero, con el ansia de encontrar un modo de volver al presente, ella y Kai no habían llevado ningún equipaje. Así que, hasta que pudiera meterse en alguna tienda y coger alguna prenda, Bonnie tendría que llevar la misma ropa. Al menos no sentía ganas de ponerse guapa para nadie. Kol y Kai, como mucho, la inspiraban a arreglarse menos que de normal. Aquel era el odio que sentía hacia ellos.

La bruja bajó al vestíbulo y se dirigió al comedor. Por un lado, sabía que Kai estaría ahí, así que así solucionaría el problema de tener que encontrar a sus indeseados compañeros de viaje. Y, por el otro lado, así desayunaría algo. La noche anterior no había comido nada, y después de haber vomitado el desayuno que Kai le había preparado aquella mañana, estaba realmente hambrienta.

Como la chica había esperado, Kai estaba ahí. Se había llevado todo lo que había encontrado a una mesa, y estaba leyendo el periódico. Bonnie sentía que aquello era una estupidez, una manera de recordarse a sí mismo que estaba viviendo el mismo día siempre. Aquella era sólo una manera de torturarse a sí misma.

La chica fue a coger su propio desayuno, y vio que Kol también estaba allí, sentado frente a Kai, tomando un café.

−¿Qué hacéis? –Bonnie cogió una tostada del plato de Kai y se sentó en la silla que quedaba vacía−. Quiero decir… ¿qué hacéis juntos?

−Somos del mismo equipo, Bonster –contestó Kol. Le sirvió una taza de café y le echó dos cucharadas de azúcar−. Es normal que trabajemos juntos.

−¿Cómo me has llamado? –Bonnie se giró hacia Kai con una mirada asesina, y este le guiñó un ojo−. Me da igual. A ver, ¿qué se os ha ocurrido?

−Se nos ha ocurrido que, si Kol nos ayuda a volver, nosotros lo ayudaremos a recuperarse de su "enfermedad". Traducción, lo ayudaremos a matar a su hermano.

−A Finn, Bonnie. Tu nuevo amiguito tiene problemas para recordar nombres, por lo visto.

−Finn está muerto.

−Y yo también.

−Exacto –concluyó Kai, levantándose de la silla−. Así que vámonos, pequeña bruja. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Habían intercambiado los apodos. Aquellos dos, juntos, iban a traerla por la calle de la amargura.

* * *

−No pienso volver a subir ahí.

Bonnie se cruzó de brazos, varios metros por detrás de ambos brujos, que acababan de girarse al ver que ella se había detenido. Tras ellos, el helicóptero en el que Kai había intentado matarla se cernía, enorme. En cuanto lo había visto, la chica se había detenido, y se negaba a moverse. No le importaba si tenían que viajar a Madagascar. Ella no iría en helicóptero; si era necesario, iría a nado.

−Vamos, Bon –Kol se acercó a ella−. No tengas miedo. Yo te agarraré de la mano durante todo el viaje.

−No creo que eso la reconforte mucho –comentó Kai desde atrás−. ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?

−Estamos en el futuro. Seguro que hay algún modo de transporte rápido.

−Un año en el futuro, brujita –Kol soltó una carcajada−. Eso no cambia las cosas.

−Existen coches. Podemos coger uno.

−Tenemos que ir hasta Las Vegas. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

−Bueno –Bonnie sonrió. Su decisión iba a surtir efecto, por suerte−. Yo tengo el Ascendente. Así que si queréis salir de aquí, tendréis que viajar en el medio de transporte que yo quiera.

Ambos se quedaron quietos durante varios minutos, en absoluto silencio. Y luego, casi al mismo tiempo, rompieron en carcajadas.

−Esta es mi Bonster.

* * *

Viajar en un coche, un lugar estrecho y asfixiante, acompañada de dos psicópatas, era desde luego una de las experiencias más extrañas que Bonnie había vivido jamás. Ella, que inicialmente había luchado por sentarse en el lugar del copiloto, ahora estaba arrepintiéndose. Hubiera sido mil veces más simple sentarse atrás e ignorarlos durante todo el viaje. Habría sido un viaje mucho más placentero.

Kol conducía. Aquella había sido la primera discusión. Kai, más que conducir, quería discutir, y Kol parecía del todo dispuesto a darle lo que pedía. Bonnie había puesto los ojos en blanco, había encendido la radio y había puesto el volumen tan alto como le fue posible. Al final, Kol se había apeado al lado del conductor, había apagado la radio y había arrancado, amenazando con dejar a Kai atrás si no subía de inmediato.

La segunda discusión había tenido que ver con la música. Kai quería música antigua. Ella quería música moderna. Kol no quería música. Al final, ella abofeteó a ambos y puso una emisora de radio de música electrónica. No era su favorita, pero sólo lo había hecho para molestar a sus dos acompañantes.

Y luego había venido la tercera discusión. La comida. Obviamente, Kai quería hacer paradas cada media hora para coger comida de cualquier gasolinera. No podía soportar el hambre, decía. Kol apoyaba las paradas a cada hora. Bonnie no quería parar ni una sola vez. Quería llegar a Las Vegas cuanto antes, viajar de vuelta al presente y olvidarse de aquellos dos tan pronto como le fuera posible. Aquel era el peor infierno que hubiera sufrido jamás la chica.

Por suerte, al final, llegaron. Bonnie fue la primera en bajar del coche, y se marchó sin esperar a ver si la seguían. Había visto una tienda de ropa a pocos metros de donde habían aparcado, y la chica necesitaba desesperadamente un cambio de ropa. Cogió unos vaqueros y una simple camiseta y se los puso. Luego salió de la tienda, y se preocupó. Estaba sola.

Pero no la habían abandonado. Uno de ellos, o ambos, ahora que habían decidido trabajar en equipo, había dejado pistas. Ahora jugaban a ser Hansel y Gretel, por lo visto. Le dejaron trozos de papel de periódico, prendas de ropa (la mayoría ropa interior), CDs y souvenirs que habrían robado de las tiendas. Bonnie siguió las pistas, y los encontró a ambos en un casino. Puso los ojos en blanco, y entró.

Ambos estaban ahí, jugando a las tragaperras, que habían hecho funcionar con magia. Bonnie los ignoró, fue a la barra y se sirvió un chupito de vodka. Odiaba el vodka, pero en aquel momento lo único que le importaba era poder olvidar por un momento que estaba en compañía de dos psicópatas que, además, eran jugadores compulsivos y gilipollas. Sí, la chica necesitaba aquel trago.

−Bonnie, voy a darte un consejo –Kai se acercó a ella, con una botella de tequila en la mano. Estaba casi vacía−. Tienes que aprender a disfrutar de la vida un poco más.

El chico se tambaleó y cayó al suelo junto a ella. La bruja lo fulminó con la mirada. No podía creer que Kai se hubiera emborrachado lo suficiente como para desmayarse. Alzó la mirada, y se encontró con que Kol no parecía estar en mejor estado. Estaba abrazado a una columna, bailando al son de una música inexistente. Bonnie estaba sola. Así que tomó una decisión. Usando una pequeña parte de su magia, utilizó un hechizo que despabiló por completo a Kol.

El chico se soltó de la columna y la miró, con el ceño fruncido. Le había quitado la sobriedad, pero no la resaca. Kol fue a sentarse en una de las butacas, pero se detuvo en el sitio al ver la mirada asesina que le mandaba Bonnie. Se acercó a Kai y le hizo el mismo hechizo.

−¿Dónde está? –preguntó Bonnie cuando ambos estuvieron sentados frente a ella, después de haber tomado varios vasos de agua y algún que otro medicamento−. No tenemos tiempo que perder, Kol.

−Está en un hotel. En el spa de un hotel.

−¿Y se puede saber por qué guardaste magia en el spa de un hotel? –Bonnie estaba alzando la voz. Sabía que a ellos les dolía la cabeza, pero no le importaba.

−Todos necesitamos un viajecito a un spa de vez en cuando, Bonster.

−No me llames así. Y vámonos. Qué ganas tengo de alejarme de vosotros.

Fueron al spa. Kol le había dicho que la magia estaba escondida en una toalla. ¡En una toalla! Como si fuera a haber pocas en el spa de un hotel. Por suerte, Kol le aseguró que le había hecho una marca a la toalla para poder reconocerla en cualquier lugar. Se separaron y comenzaron a buscarla. No fue hasta varias horas después que Bonnie finalmente encontró una toalla con una marca especial. Una elegante _M_ bordada.

Por supuesto, Kol no le habría hecho un simple dibujo, no. Tenía que bordar la inicial de su apellido. Aquella era sólo una muestra más de la ridícula ostentación a la que siempre habían estado acostumbrados los Mikaelson.

La bruja se reunió con sus dos acompañantes en la recepción del spa. Ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban. Tenían el Ascendente, tenían magia Bennett, y tenían el evento celestial o, al menos, el poder del evento.

−¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto? –preguntó Kai desde su lugar en un cómodo sofá de cuero negro.

−Fácil. La persona que haga el hechizo necesita también absorber la magia de la Conjunción. Nos tomamos de las manos y volvemos todos juntos. Es muy simple.

−Bueno, pues vámonos. Ya.

Bonnie se levantó y salió del hotel. En cuanto estuvo en la calle, absorbió la magia de la Conjunción. No toda. No quería arriesgarse a perder toda la magia y que Kol hubiera estado riéndose de ellos. Se cortó la palma con el Ascendente, y empezó a cantar. Kol la agarró de un hombro, y Kai de la cintura. Bonnie suspiró, y siguió cantando.

Y no pasó nada. Bonnie abrió los ojos, y se giró a ambos lados. Vio que Kai estaba tan confundido como ella, y Kol…

Kol estaba riendo a carcajadas. Se separó de ellos y comenzó a caminar alrededor de ellos, incapaz de contener la risa. Tanto Bonnie como Kai lo fulminaron con la mirada, y luego se miraron el uno al otro. Al ver las intenciones de Kai, Bonnie intentó detenerlo, pero el chico se le escapó antes de que pudiera agarrarlo del brazo. Se acercó a Kol, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz. De un empujón, lo tiró al suelo y le dio una patada en el estómago.

La bruja actuó sin pensar. Se subió encima de Kai, intentando detenerlo. No había contado con que el chico perdiera el equilibrio, así que ambos acabaron en el suelo, él con una herida bastante fea en la cara y ella con ambas palmas abiertas. Y entonces a Kol se le ocurrió contraatacar.

Fue a darle una patada a Kai, pero Bonnie lo detuvo con una patada en la entrepierna, que lo tiró al suelo al lado de ellos. La chica los inmovilizó a ambos con un hechizo, y luego se levantó. Se curó sus heridas, y luego se paró ante ellos, enfadada.

−Tú –dijo, señalando a Kol−, vas a pagar por engañarnos. Y tú –Kai cerró los ojos cuando la chica lo miró−, Kai, tú me lo dijiste. Deberías haber manejado mejor tu enfado. Hazlo.

−¿Puedo decir algo? –Kol alzó una de sus manos; con la otra seguía agarrándose la entrepierna.

−No. Perdiste ese derecho al engañarnos. Y deja de tocarte en público, ¿quieres?

−Como me hayas dejado estéril te mato.

−¿Podemos levantarnos ya? –Kai la miró con cara de bueno; tan bueno como podía.

−No. Os vais a quedar ahí para siempre. Y yo me voy a sentar en una cómoda butaca de cuero y os veré morir de hambre.

−Este te ha enseñado a torturar, ¿no? –preguntó Kol, con una sonrisa y alzando una ceja.

Bonnie soltó un bufido y se marchó al hotel. No pensaba volver a hablar con ninguno de ellos, ni aunque fuera la única manera de volver al presente.

* * *

Y los ignoró. Dos días después, e incluso si los tres estaban en el mismo hotel, Bonnie se había alejado de ellos en todo momento, y sólo había hablado con Kai en un momento dado para decirle que le devolviera su ropa. Pasaba los días en la piscina del spa. Iba a todas las tiendas y cogía todo lo que quería. Aquella era la única ventaja de estar en un mundo prisión; todo era gratis.

Tanto Kol como Kai intentaban hablar con ella, molestarla, pero ella los ignoraba. O, al menos, lo intentaba. Cuando ambos comenzaban a tener conversaciones (la mayoría poco apropiadas) al lado de ella, le resultaba especialmente difícil ignorarlos.

Un día, Kol dijo las palabras mágica, las palabras que hicieron que la atención de Bonnie se dirigiera rápidamente al chico.

−Podemos volver.

−Sí, el pequeño vampirito sólo nos estaba gastando una broma –Kai apareció tras el otro brujo, le dio una palmada en el hombro y se sentó en la tumbona de al lado de la de Bonnie−. Qué bromista, ¿no?

−No entiendo. Y como no entiendo, necesito que me expliques.

−Verás, el problema estaba en tu sangre –Bonnie alzó una ceja, como si se sintiera ofendida porque Kol criticara su sangre−. No te lo tomes a mal, el problema está en que lo que necesitábamos no era sangre Bennett, sino sangre Claire.

−¿Y cómo facilita eso la situación? –Bonnie se levantó y se puso un albornoz de hotel−. ¿Tengo que recordarte cuáles son nuestros apellidos?

−La sangre Claire la tengo yo, Bonster. No te preocupes por eso.

−No la llames así. Ese es mi apodo –Kai soltó una patada desde la tumbona. No logró golpear al otro brujo, pero sí consiguió una mirada asesina por parte de la chica−. No estoy mintiendo.

Bonnie rodó los ojos y suspiró. Kol sacó un frasquito de uno de sus bolsillos, lleno de sangre. Los otros dos brujos sonrieron, viendo la libertad más cercana que nunca.

−Vámonos.

Bonnie se levantó y se puso la ropa por encima del biquini. Kol se marchó del spa caminando rápidamente, casi corriendo. Bonnie se dispuso a seguirlo, pero Kai la agarró del brazo, la obligó a girarse y la besó.

El chico no había estado mintiendo, había querido besarla desde el primer instante en que la vio, hacía ya un tiempo en el mundo prisión de 1994. Kai la sujetó por la cintura, la acercó a él y profundizó el beso sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Bonnie no sabía por qué, pero se encontró correspondiendo al beso, agarrándolo por los hombros y mordisqueándole el labio inferior.

Y repentinamente se separaron. Fue casi como si hubieran tirado de ellos, porque ambos se separaron el uno del otro al mismo tiempo. Kai le guiñó un ojo, se giró y siguió a Kol. Bonnie se quedó quieta por un momento, intentando que su respiración se normalizara, y luego los siguió.

Se juntaron en el mismo lugar en el que habían intentado viajar la última vez. Repitieron el mismo proceso. Kai la abrazó desde atrás, pegando su cuerpo totalmente al de ella. La chica quería apartarse, pero no lo hizo. Pronto podría deshacerse de él y no tendría que volver a verlo. Kol le agarró ambos hombros, y pegó su frente a la de la chica.

Bonnie empezó a cantar. Kol le masajeó los hombros. Kai le dio un beso en la nuca. Y entonces los tres desaparecieron.


	4. Chapter 4

¡He vuelto! Bueno, más o menos. Siento haber estado un tiempo sin publicar, pero pasé por un momento en mi vida totalmente lleno de exámenes y trabajos. Además, quería centrarme en mi long-fic, La Caza, que por fin he logrado terminar. No sé cada cuánto podré publicar esta historia, porque tengo otras muchas cosas que escribir y ademas estoy con exámenes finales, pero sí intentaré seguir con la historia de modo medianamente regular.

Este capítulo es un poco más corto, pero me gustó dónde se quedó, así que no quise alargarlo innecesariamente.

 **#PALABRAS:** 2,055.

* * *

 **OTROS MUNDOS**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

La próxima vez que Bonnie abrió los ojos, estaba en un lugar que parecía muy diferente. Seguía en Las Vegas, en el mismo sitio en que habían decidido viajar Kai, Kol y ella, pero el lugar estaba lleno de gente, gente que la miraba extrañada cuando pasaba a su lado. Bonnie se miró a sí misma, y vio qué extrañaba tanto a la gente. Kai seguía pegado a ella por detrás, y tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro derecho. Aquello no era tan extraño. Lo extraño era que Kol, desde adelante, había imitado sus movimientos, y reposaba su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo.

Tras empujar al brujo que tenía delante y dar un codazo al que tenía tras ella, Bonnie se giró, observando todo su entorno, y comenzó a llorar. Había gente, mucha gente. Y aquello era todo lo que ella había querido, todo lo que había necesitado mientras que estaba en el mundo prisión. No le importaba en lo absoluto estar en el pasado; lo único que de verdad la atemorizaba era la soledad.

−¿Bon? –Kai le pasó un brazo por los hombros; parecía verdaderamente preocupado−. ¿Qué te pasa?

−Estoy aquí. Hemos vuelto.

Kai rió y puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que se había emocionado por aquello. Algo típico de ella, la santa Bonnie.

−Pero no hemos terminado –Kai decidió traer a Bonnie de vuelta a la realidad antes de que la chica empezara a hacerse ilusiones−. Habremos terminado cuando hayamos saldado nuestra deuda con Westphall.

−¿Westphall? –Bonnie frunció el ceño hacia Kol, que sonrió.

−Estamos en Las Vegas. Cambiarme de apellido es lo más simple que voy a hacer. Pienso casarme.

La bruja rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar, sin saber muy bien por dónde ir. Por lo visto, los demás tampoco sabían a dónde dirigirse, puesto que la siguieron por las abarrotadas avenidas de la ciudad. Al final, terminaron en el mismo hotel en el que se habían alojado durante su estancia en el mundo prisión, y se llevaron una decepción al ver que ya no tenían un lugar en el que dormir.

Tendrían que marcharse. Sin embargo, tampoco tenían un método de transporte en el que viajar a Nueva Orleans, ciudad en la que se encontraba Finn Mikaelson. Así que tendrían que tomar prestado un vehículo.

De aquello se encargó Kai. No podía coger prestado un coche barato, no. Tuvo que robar un Ferrari. Un maldito Ferrari. Y no eligió uno cualquiera; se aseguró de que tuviera cuatro plazas y de que estuviera limpio y reluciente. Los esperó a las afueras de la ciudad, ya que tanto Kol como Bonnie habían ido en busca de suministros para el viaje. Comida, mudas de ropa y una manta. La chica se sorprendió al ver lo bien que empezaba a dársele robar.

En aquella ocasión, la chica se sentó atrás. Ignorando a los dos chicos por completo, se recostó tanto como pudo, se tapó con la manta y se durmió, asegurándose antes de que ambos se quedaran callados durante todo el viaje.

Llegaron al día siguiente, gracias a la veloz conducción de ambos brujos. Kai despertó a Bonnie cuando estaban a punto de aparcar en un aparcamiento a las afueras de la ciudad. Le tendió una bolsa llena de croissants que habían comprado en una gasolinera hacía un par de horas. La chica se incorporó y se estiró. Decidió empezar a comer, pero tuvo que esperar cuando Kol detuvo el coche.

Salieron del coche y comenzaron a caminar, siguiendo al antiguo vampiro original por las calles de la que una vez fue su ciudad. Acabaron en el cementerio, y se dirigieron al mismo lugar al que habían ido durante su estancia en el mundo prisión, el lugar que Kol había llamado su casa de juegos.

No estaba vacía. Una chica, una joven de pelo oscuro y ojos claros, estaba dentro, trabajando con ciertos objetos mientras que cantaba. Una bruja.

La chica alzó la mirada y, cuando vio a Kol, se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó. El chico la abrazó de vuelta, enterrando la cara en su cuello y cogiéndola en brazos. Aquello era algo que Bonnie nunca hubiera esperado ver de Kol Mikaelson. Más bien lo opuesto a lo que se podría esperar del rebelde y malvado vampiro original.

−Chicos –dijo Kol cuando la bruja y él se separaron−, esta es Davina Claire.

−Claire. Era su sangre.

−Exacto. Ella va a ser la que nos ayude a salvarme de Finn. Y dado que vosotros sois dos brujos poderosísimos, o al menos eso me habéis dicho, vais a hacer eso posible.

−He estado intentando averiguar cómo deshacer la maldición –intervino Davina, con una sonrisa−, pero no he logrado nada. Finn es poderoso, y su madre le ha enseñado mucho. Más que a Kol, aparentemente.

−Yo estaba muy distraído espiándote, Davina –Kol le guiñó un ojo a la chica, que sonrió−. No me culpes de algo que no puedo controlar.

−Vale. Creo que voy a vomitar –Kai se apartó de ellos y empezó a revisar el lugar. Como si no lo conociera−. ¿Qué día es hoy?

−Ocho de Febrero –contestó Davina−. Siento haberos hecho perder unos cuantos días.

−¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Davina les contó. En cuanto Kol había descubierto que en un mundo prisión podría estar a salvo de la maldición que lo estaba matando poco a poco, le contó todo a Davina, y esta le ayudó a crear uno para él. Pero era un mundo imperfecto. Un mundo que no estaba totalmente separado de todos los demás mundos prisión, ni de la realidad. Era por eso que Kai y Bonnie habían acabado allí en vez de en el presente. Encontrarse con ellos había sido desde el principio la intención de Kol. Era parte de su plan que ellos lo ayudaran a recuperarse.

Como no tenían tiempo para esperar al siguiente evento celestial, ambos brujos utilizaron un hechizo muy poderoso que les permitió atraer la magia de un evento celestial pasado hasta el día seis de febrero, y entonces crearon el mundo prisión, asegurándose de que esa fuente de magia estuviera también en el mundo prisión.

−Así que… en el momento en que salimos de 1994, estuvimos varios meses en la nada –concluyó Bonnie, algo asustada por la situación−. Nos habéis tenido varios meses sin existir. Eso es lo que ha pasado, ¿no?

−Más o menos –respondió Kol, para nada culpable.

Kai actuó impulsivamente. Se acercó al otro brujo y le dio un puñetazo en la barbilla, provocando que Kol cayera al suelo, sangrando. Bonnie no hizo nada para detenerlo, ni le riñó después. Se cruzó de brazos y se colocó junto a él. Por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con él, incluso si su modo de actuar fuera a ser diferente en caso de que sólo hubiera estado ella.

Davina se giró hacia ellos, y mediante un solo movimiento de muñeca los tiró a ambos al suelo. Se acercó a su novio y se aseguró de que no estuviera muy mal. Le curó la herida y lo ayudó a levantarse.

−Bastante tiene ya Kol como para que vosotros le hagáis más daño. Puede que no entendáis hasta qué punto es peligrosa esta maldición. Acabará matándolo.

−Está bien –Bonnie cogió una banqueta y se sentó−. Relajémonos todos. Explicadnos todo lo que sepáis sobre la maldición.

* * *

Finn Mikaelson estaba, pero a la vez no estaba. Sentía que estaba vivo, tal vez más vivo de lo que jamás se había sentido, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que le faltaba algo. Algo muy importante. Su cuerpo. ¿A dónde había ido a parar?

El brujo abrió los ojos. O, al menos, lo intentó. Sólo vio blancura, un espacio amplio iluminado en el que no había absolutamente nada. Quería moverse, avanzar, pero sabía que si lo hacía se arriesgaba a llegar al lugar al que no quería ir. El lugar en el que su esencia finalmente se dormiría.

Era consciente de que no debería estar así. Que no debería estar consciente. Pero lo estaba, y aquello podía ser tanto ventajoso como demasiado arriesgado. Dio un paso adelante. Siguió sin ver nada. Avanzó varios pasos más. Y se encontró con una mujer. Una joven de rizos castaños y ojos oscuros y almendrados. Finn la conocía. O, al menos, había conocido a alguien que era exactamente igual a ella.

−¿Cuál eres?

La chica frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

−Eres una doppelganger. ¿Cuál eres?

−¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que era la única aquí. Llevo sola mucho tiempo. Años, tal vez siglos. No sé. El tiempo funciona… diferente aquí.

−¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Finn, sin contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas.

−Eleanora Gilbert. Todo el mundo me llama –la chica frunció el ceño y se autocorrigió−. Me llamaban Nora.

Gilbert. Por supuesto.

* * *

−¿Y cuánto hace que no habéis visto a Finn?

−Ya unos cuantos días. No sabemos dónde está, pero la repentina aparición de Freya podría ser la razón de su desaparición.

Bonnie frunció el ceño. Davina, con la ayuda de Kol en ciertos momentos, les había explicado todo lo que había sucedido. Cómo Esther había revivido a sus hijos, cómo los había usado y cómo Kol finalmente se había rebelado. Luego les había hablado de lo que Finn había hecho tras la muerte de su madre. Y la maldición.

Finn había sido cruel. La maldición que había puesto sobre Kol no era una cualquiera, no. Era una que aseguraba muchas horas de sufrimiento antes de la muerte del chico.

−¿Qué le hiciste a tu pobre hermano para que quiera hacerte sufrir tanto? –preguntó Kai, como siempre prestando atención a los detalles menos insignificantes.

−Mi hermanito es un idiota. Un niño de mamá que nunca ha sido capaz de pensar por su cuenta. Lo dejas solo un momentito y mira lo que hace.

−Los motivos de Finn no son importantes –intervino Davina antes de que Kol empezara uno de sus discursos−. Lo que hay que hacer es encontrarlo. Y, dado que Freya es la única pista que tenemos, sugiero que vayamos en su busca.

−No tan rápido, brujita –Kai se sentó en la banqueta que la chica acababa de abandonar para acercarse a la puerta de la casa de juegos de su novio−. Verás, Bonster y yo acabamos de llegar de un mundo prisión. Y yo personalmente he estado encerrado durante casi dos décadas. Así que creo que me merezco un rato de ocio antes de volver a amargarme de nuevo. ¿Quieres unirte a mí, Bon? –la sonrisa que le dirigió a la chica fue deslumbrante.

−No.

Kai frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de la chica, pero eso no lo desmotivó. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la salida.

−¿A dónde vas? No conoces la ciudad, y eres un peligro para la población.

−No os preocupéis. No es la primera vez que vengo a Nueva Orleans. Mis padres nos llevaron una vez a mi hermana y a mí cuando teníamos tres años. Fueron bastante irresponsables, pero eso es otra historia. Os la contaré en otro momento.

Dicho aquello, el chico se marchó. Bonnie se debatió. Quería seguirlo, asegurarse de que no destrozaba la ciudad durante su pequeña pausa de ocio, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba alejarse de él durante un tiempo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo a solas con él, y quería ver a más gente. Quería ver a sus amigos…

¡Sus amigos! Con todo lo que había sucedido con Kol, se le había olvidado que ahora ya podía hablar con ellos. Podía coger un teléfono, marcar el número de móvil de Elena o de Caroline y volver a escuchar las voces de sus mejores amigas. Podía llamar a Jeremy y… No. No podía llamar a Jeremy. No sabría qué decirlo, sobre todo después de cómo fue su última conversación telefónica.

Pero sí podía llamar a sus amigos.

−¿Tenéis un teléfono?

Davina le tendió un móvil. Bonnie le sonrió en agradecimiento, y marcó rápidamente, casi sin ser consciente de qué número estaba marcando. El número de la mansión Salvatore, el fijo. Igual no contestaba nadie. Igual lo habían desconectado ya. Tampoco es que recibieran muchas llamadas a casa.

Pero alguien contestó.

−¿Sí?

−¿Damon? –Bonnie sonrió, y varias lágrimas comenzaron a derramar de sus ojos. Sintió que el vampiro cogía aire al otro lado de la línea−. Damon, soy yo. Estoy aquí.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Nuevo capítulo! La verdad es que llevaba ya casi todo el capítulo escrito desde hace unos días, pero he modificado la última escena unas cuantas veces. Me costaba encontrar el lugar perfecto en el que dejar el capítulo. Todavía no estoy muy segura, pero es la idea que más me ha gustado hasta ahora.

 **#PALABRAS:** 2,143.

* * *

 **OTROS MUNDOS**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V**

−¡Bonnie! –Damon agarró el teléfono con fuerza.

Había estado rondando por los pasillos de la casa, con un vaso de bourbon casi vacío en la mano desde las nueve de la mañana. Las cosas no estaban bien. Problema tras problema, y para colmo, seguía sin saber cómo salvar a Bonnie del mundo prisión y, más importante, de Kai. Stefan y Caroline se habían marchado a la cabaña de los Forbes a ordenar cosas; lo cierto era que a él no podía importarle menos lo que hacían.

Estaba a punto de marcharse al hospital para ver a Liz cuando recibió la llamada. Era raro que los Salvatore recibieran llamadas al fijo, y el vampiro había esperado recibir una llamada de algún vendedor del que poder reírse o con el que meterse. Lo que recibió, en cambio, fue la llamada más sorprendente que podría haber recibido. Bonnie había vuelto.

−¿Cómo es posible?

−Es una historia muy larga –la voz de la chica sonaba muy contenta al otro lado de la línea−. Y probablemente no te guste mucho el equipaje que me he traído conmigo, pero lo cierto es que no me importa. Estoy aquí, Damon.

−¿Dónde estás? –Damon cogió las llaves de su Camaro y dejó el vaso en la mesa. Tenía que ir en busca de la chica cuanto antes−. Dímelo y voy a buscarte.

−Si vienes, no será para llevarme a casa. Tengo cosas que hacer aquí, Damon. Estoy en Nueva Orleans.

−¿Visitando al híbrido original?

−Más o menos. ¿Estás con alguien? Caroline o Elena…

−No, ahora no. Pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo voy a hablar con ellas. ¿De dónde me estás llamando?

−Del móvil de una bruja –la voz de Bonnie se tranquilizó; parecía que la excitación inicial había pasado−. Ya te lo he dicho, Damon. Es una larga historia.

−Mira, querido −sonó una nueva voz. Era la voz de un chico al que Damon no conocía−. Te agradecería que no me entretuvieras tanto a la brujita, ¿vale? Tiene cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo, salvar a un atractivo y sumamente inteligente brujo ex-original.

−No le hagas caso –volvió a sonar la voz de Bonnie−. ¿Qué tal estáis todos?

−Genial. Liz está muriendo de cáncer, Stefan y Caroline aburren a cualquiera y todos te echamos de menos.

−¡¿Liz está muriendo?!

−Sí –contestó el vampiro−. Pero no te preocupes. Por lo visto, Blondie ya tiene un plan para salvarla. Escucha, voy a buscar a Elena, y vamos a ir a NOLA a por ti enseguida. Adiós, Bonnie.

−Adiós, Damon.

Damon colgó, y se marchó de la casa inmediatamente. Elena estaba en el hospital, y eso lo retrasaría en su viaje. Pero tenían que ir a por Bonnie. Dudaba que fuera a estar a salvo en una ciudad llena de originales.

* * *

Nora se sentó en el suelo. No porque estuviera cansada, por supuesto. Allí, en aquel lugar que fácilmente podría no ser ninguna parte, no existía el cansancio. Y aquello, por muy ventajoso que pareciera, era una de las cosas que más extrañaba la chica del mundo real. Extrañaba sentirse humana, por mucho que aquello estuviera lleno de desventajas. Hacía siglos que no bostezaba o le lloraban los ojos. Incluso cosas como aquellas se llegaban a echar de menos.

−¿Sabe cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, señor Mikaelson? –preguntó la chica.

A pesar de que Finn le hubiera pedido que lo tratara con familiaridad, la chica se había negado en redondo, pues los modales de su época se lo impedían. Ella era una muchacha joven, o al menos lo había sido antes de haber sido atrapada en aquel lugar en mitad de la nada, y por lo tanto debía comportarse como una señorita de su clase.

Finn no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella. Presentía que, empujada por la soledad y la falta de humanidad de aquel lugar, Nora no se encontraba del todo bien psicológicamente, y dado que él también se había pasado siglos encerrado en un lugar sin poder comunicarse con nadie ni vivir experiencias humanas y normales, tampoco estaba muy seguro de poder juzgarla. Tal vez él también estaba loco. En tal caso, eran tal para cual; podían convertirse en los mejores amigos o matarse antes de que pasaran unos pocos minutos.

−¿Cuál es el último año que recuerda, señorita?

−1741. Yo era una joven muchacha respetada. Y entonces conocí a una chica de mi edad, una mujer que se convirtió en una gran amiga con el paso del tiempo. Pero finalmente… hizo algo. No sé qué, pero su rostro es lo último que recuerdo.

−Su nombre era Freya, ¿verdad?

−¡Sí! –la muchacha sonrió, repentinamente contenta. Tener algo en común con el hombre al que acababa de conocer la alegraba mucho−. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

−Es mi hermana.

Nora frunció el ceño, y se quedó mirando a Finn fijamente, sin percatarse de lo poco educado que era aquello. Finn comprendió; seguía teniendo la apariencia de Vincent Griffith, el brujo del aquelarre de Treme que había abandonado a los suyos tras lo sucedido con su pareja. Aquel hombre, de piel y ojos oscuros, no podía siquiera aparentar ser familiar de Freya Mikaelson, mujer de piel clara y ojos azules a causa de su ascendencia nórdica.

−Este no es mi verdadero cuerpo, señorita. El mío está… desaparecido. Estamos en 2013. Así que…

−¿¡Llevo aquí 272 años!? –Finn se sorprendió de la velocidad mental de la chica−. No puede ser. Todos mis amigos, mi familia… Todos estarán muertos.

−Conozco a una descendiente suya. Elena Gilbert. Tuvo un gran papel en mi muerte.

−¿Qué? –la chica dio varios pasos atrás, repentinamente algo asustada.

Chocó con un muro invisible. Se giró, pero no vio más que blanco. No había nada nuevo. Pero al menos ahora no estaba sola.

−Hablemos, ¿te parece? –dijo Finn, cambiando de tema−. Cuénteme cómo acabó usted aquí.

La chica suspiró, y le contó.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Kai entró al Rousseau's, dispuesto a emborracharse para celebrar su vuelta al presente. O, para él, al futuro. Estaba muy contento, tanto que incluso sería capaz de dejar que Bonnie se marchara en aquel momento. Sin embargo, se guardaría de no decírselo. Mejor no darle ideas de rebeldía a la chica.

Se sentó frente a la barra, y pidió un bourbon a la rubia camarera. La joven le sirvió con una sonrisa. Mientras bebía, Kai pensó en lo magnífico que había sido aquel día. No solo había vuelto al mundo real, sino que también había tomado buen provecho de sus perfeccionadas habilidades de robo. Había robado ropa de tres tiendas diferentes (todas de precios tan altos que ni siquiera tenían los precios en los escaparates), la continuación del libro que había estado leyendo en el mundo prisión y, lo más importante, uno de los objetos mágicos de la casa de juegos de Kol.

Era una estrella dorada, no muy grande, que Kai reconoció como La Estrella del Diablo, un objeto mágico que, una vez clavado en un cuerpo, generaba mil cortes en dicho cuerpo, provocando una muy dolorosa muerte. Muy del estilo de Kai. Pero lo cierto era que no la había cogido porque planeara usarla; en realidad, prefería mantenerla como último recurso o, en caso de que fuera necesario, como modo de amenaza.

−¡Cami! –oyó Kai desde la puerta. No se molestó en girarse; observó que la camarera que lo había servido se acercaba al recién llegado. Kai intentó aguzar el oído−. Necesito tu ayuda. Kol ha vuelto, y dice que Finn ha desaparecido.

−¿Y por qué debería saber yo algo sobre eso?

−Tal vez porque mi hermano era tu consejero antes de que se le fuera la olla todavía más de lo que ya se le había ido. Davina te necesita, Cami. Por favor.

−Está bien –contestó la rubia. Se acercó de nuevo a la barra y cogió sus cosas de un taburete que había junto al fregadero. Se marchó rápidamente con el chico que había venido a buscarla, un joven moreno.

Kai, sin pensarlo un solo instante, los siguió.

* * *

Resultó que el vampiro era un vampiro, porque adivinó que los estaba siguiendo en menos de tres minutos. Tras desaparecer misteriosamente al girar en una esquina, Kai se sintió repentinamente sin aliento cuando el chico lo agarró del cuello y lo alzó varios centímetros del suelo. Ya no estaban en el mismo sitio, sino en un callejón mucho más apartado.

−¿Quién eres y qué quieres? –preguntó el vampiro enseñándole los colmillos. Esperaba asustarlo, pero lo único que hizo Kai fue sonreír.

−Mi nombre es Kai Parker, y quiero saber qué sabéis de Kol Mikaelson.

−Josh, suéltalo –dijo Cami apareciendo en el callejón, casi sin aliento. Por lo visto, había corrido para alcanzarlos−. ¿Desde cuándo te comportas así?

Josh lo soltó. Kai cayó al suelo con una falta de elegancia impropia de él, pero no se preocupó. Se acomodó en el suelo, con las rodillas alzadas y los brazos sobre estas, en una postura despreocupada que ocultaba lo tenso que estaba el brujo en realidad. Cami se quedó donde estaba, por lo visto todavía temerosa de que él pudiera ser peligroso para ella (podía serlo, de eso no había duda). Josh siguió frente a él, fulminándolo con la mirada.

−¿Qué sabes de los Mikaelson? –preguntó la rubia.

−Poco. Los Mikaelson en general me importan bastante poco. Es, como ya os he dicho, Kol en particular el que me importa. Está con mi chica ahora. No sé cómo se me ha pasado por la cabeza dejarla con él.

−Kol no está –afirmó Josh, con el ceño fruncido−. Si hubiera vuelto, Davina me lo habría contado.

−O no. Tal vez estaba muy ocupada desnudándolo, con la mirada y literalmente –Kai sonrió, y vio cómo Josh se resistía para no darle un puñetazo−. En fin, decidme. ¿Qué sabéis de él?

−Nada. Solo que es el menor de los Mikaelson, y que su pasatiempo favorito es enfadar a sus hermanos hasta el punto de que todos han querido usar la daga con él en más de una ocasión.

−¿Usar la daga? ¿Qué es eso, jerga vampírica? Lo siento, yo me he criado con brujos, no chupasangres. Explicadme, por favor.

−De verdad no sabes nada –intervino de nuevo Cami, acercándose a él por primera vez−. ¿De qué conoces a Kol?

−Pues verás, es una larga historia que comienza un precioso día de mayo en el que yo caminaba desnudo por la mansión de unos amigos…

−He cambiado de idea, no me importa –dijo la rubia. Se giró y comenzó a caminar−. Si quieres información, ven. Vamos a ver a Klaus.

−¡¿A Santa Claus?! –Kai parecía verdaderamente emocionado−. ¿El Polo Norte no nos pilla un poco lejos para ir andando?

* * *

 _1741_

 _Eleanora Gilbert fue siempre una muchacha muy tranquila y bien comportada. Desde que tenía catorce años sus padres la comprometieron con un joven de otra familia adinerada, un chico diez años mayor que ella. A Nora no le importaba; llevaba preparándose para ser una buena esposa desde que era pequeña._

 _Pero entonces llegó Freya. La manera en que se conocieron fue ya lo suficientemente extraña. Nora había participado en una de sus pequeñas escapadas, escapadas de las que sus padres eran plenamente conscientes, pero que le permitían realizar sin ponerle ninguna pega. Así que, bastante a menudo, Nora cogía una de las yeguas de su familia y cabalgaba hasta un pequeño lago en el bosque al lado del pueblo. Allí, la joven podía estar tranquila, relajarse durante horas sin tener que pensar en su apariencia o en sus maneras. Era un lugar en el que se sentía libre y feliz._

 _Aquel día en particular, la chica se descalzó y metió los pies en el agua, sentada en una roca lisa y grande. Estuvo chapoteando durante varios minutos, y luego se recostó y miró el cielo despejado de aquel día. Hacía un día precioso._

 _Un grito la sobresaltó. Se calzó rápidamente, y se preparó para marcharse. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que alguien pudiera estar en problemas y que necesitara ayuda; solo quiso alejarse de un posible peligro. Había ya montado cuando una joven rubia apareció en su rango de visión. La chica apareció de detrás de un árbol, casi arrastrándose por el suelo, con una mancha de sangre en la frente. El pelo rubio se le apelmazaba alrededor de la mancha, y respiraba con alguna dificultad._

 _−¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! –la chica gimió, y cayó al suelo. Nora se dio cuenta de que había perdido el conocimiento._

 _No pensó en lo que hizo. Con gran dificultad, logró subirla a lomos de la yegua y, andando delante de ella, volvió a dirigirse al pueblo, en busca de un médico. Por mucho que no la conociera, debía ayudarla. Mientras que se adentraba en el pueblo, la joven se giró y vio que la rubia había vuelto a recuperar la consciencia. Una suave sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Nora le devolvió la sonrisa._


End file.
